


Gift Box

by UnicornAffair



Series: Trimberly Week of Past and Present [5]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Trini's family had a history of moving from town to town, making Trini forever the new girl. Well, upon learning that Trini had lived in Angel Grove for a full year. Kimberly wanted to do something special for her girlfriend by putting together a gift box filled with Trini's favorite things.Trimberly Week Day 1: Fluff





	Gift Box

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote two fics for Trimberly week haha weirdly both of them are about gifts. Go figure. lol
> 
> This was something I tried to do for Jadedsunshine for her first year being in a new state...only that kinda blew up in my face and ended up with BBQ sauce and dark chocolate covered pretzels lol. It works a bit better for Kimberly <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Due to her father’s work, Trini and her family became nomads; never living in the same place for very long before having to pack up and go somewhere else to start over. It took a toll on the kids, school years were always the most fragile. Making friends was never easy, especially in a  _ new _ school, being the  _ new  _ kid. Trini had grown used to being invisible, distancing herself...after all, what was the point? And then she became a Power Ranger.

What was more incredible than being able to crush a car with her hand was that there were no plans of moving. Trini was quickly encroaching on her official  _ one year in Angel Grove _ date. As her girlfriend of six months, Kimberly Hart wanted to do something special for her girlfriend for this monumentos time. An idea popped into her mind, she wanted to go around town and get items from Trini’s  _ favorite  _ places and put them in a box. It would be sweet, romantic, cute, and earn her some massive girlfriend points. 

_ Krispy Kreme _

_ Ernie’s Juice Bar _

_ Watkins Ice Cream _

_ Jungle Karma Pizza _

_ The Rock Porium _

_ Storm Chargers _

This would be a piece of  _ cake.  _ She walked into the Krispy Kreme and came out with a collectible mug, a feat that took her a total of five minutes. This would all be done in no time at all!

The second stop on her list was the Youth Center that the team liked to volunteer at and teach classes. Help the kids, really give back. As power rangers they could defend the world from the evil aliens from outer space...but at the recreation center;  _ Jason, Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Zack _ as people could better the lives of the public. Billy tutored kids in math and science for free, Zack joined a big brother program, Jason sponsored himself to help kids work through injuries, Trini coached a recreation softball team and Kimberly took a more administrative assistant role to help put together youth programs. 

When they weren’t training they spent a lot of their time here. It was only natural that Kimberly would include something from the famous juice bar in the rec center. A specialty Ernie’s juice bar cup with the really cool crinkle bendy straw. Done, check, Kimberly was off to a great start in being the best girlfriend ever.

If only the  _ other _ places would be that easy.

*****

The next stop was Watkins Ice Cream, a family owned business that quickly became a staple around the community. Aka a great spot for Trini and Kimberly to go unwind, enjoying a cone after defeating evil really hit the spot. When they first started dating, ice cream was an easy casual spot to spend time with one another, away from the boys. Kimberly loved trying all of the different ice creams while Trini, ah she was a creature of habit always getting the mint chocolate chip---but as a milkshake. Behind the register, Kimberly noticed that the beloved ice cream parlor had a couple of items for sale. T-shirts, a hat or two, but what  _ really _ stuck out to her was a cute pink and yellow tote bag with the Watkins triceratops logo printed on it. Pink, yellow, a dinosaur...really it was the perfect bag to put all of the gifts  _ in.  _ On their dates, Kimberly would comment on this damn bag every time they would come in, a  _ six dollar _ tote bag that she promised Trini she would get the  _ next  _ time as she wasn’t in the mood to carry a bag around. This would be the center piece for the entire gift.

Kimberly entered the shop with one mission and one mission only, to get that tote bag. Thankfully, it was a slow day, with it being a weird hour...no one was in line,  _ perfect.  _ She could get the tote and move on to the next piece on her list. Only...when she looked up to the display wall there was a sticker on the tote bag.  _ Sold Out.  _

NonononononononoNO

Now she felt like an idiot standing at the register. All these days she came in and commented on it, never striking when it was available only for everyone else to get it. Shit.  _ Shit.  _

The girl behind the counter, her name tag reading Shelby, watched Kimberly with anticipation. As a customer, Kimberly--and Trini were fairly regular, so Shelby grew accustomed to Kim taking a little longer than ordering the exact same thing every time. 

“So, the bag” Kimberly felt like an idiot, the only reason she came into the  _ ice cream _ shop was to get a bag...that wasn’t there. 

“Oh yeah, it’s super cute” Shelby turned to look at the wall, “We sold the last one this morning” 

Technically.  _ Technically _ it wasn’t the last one, there was the one  _ right there  _ on display. 

“Would I be able to purchase  _ that _ one?” With a simple nod of her head she motioned to the obvious solution. “I’m making a gift basket” Maybe if she told the cashier what she was going to use it for...that the tote  _ wouldn’t _ be for her… 

“Aw how sweet”

“So can I have it?”

“No” Shelby shook her head, “That’s the display bag, but we should be getting a shipment in later next week” Her smile went wide, “They’re super popular” 

Yeah that was the problem.

“What if I gave you double what it’s worth?” Oooh $12 dollars. Perhaps bargaining would be the way to get the bag...this was for Trini after all, she would have to try.

“Mmm I’m sorry but I’m not allowed” The cashier did look remorseful that she couldn’t do anything to help, but she couldn’t break family policy. “What about a t-shirt? Or a hat?”

Ahh while the t-shirt and hat were  _ cute _ they definitely weren’t very  _ Trini.  _ What would be the point of getting her something if she wouldn’t  _ use _ it. Kimberly bit her lip and glanced down to one other item they had for sale...a metal ice cream scoop with  _ Watkins  _ engraved in script. “I guess I’ll take one of these” Shit. What was she going to do? The bag was integral to the big  _ reveal _ , the centerpiece of it all. With a long pause she had to add, “And a strawberry sorbet cone to go” 

*****

_ Krispy Kreme- Check! _

_ Ernie’s Juice Bar- Check! _

_ Watkins Ice Cream- Sorta Check? _

Next on the list was the infamous Jungle Karma Pizza, one of the rare pizza places these days that allow customers to eat inside. With pizza being cheap and shareable it was only natural that the teenagers would come here on their spare time when they could. When Trini was often stuck with babysitting duty, she and Kimberly would take the twins here to get some pizza and for the kids to play in the attached arcade. She could only hope that she wouldn’t strike out or change plans like the tote bag blunder. 

When Kimberly approached the front counter, she noticed a t-shirt on display. Green with the Jungle Karma Pizza logo printed on the front in multiple fun colors. Now, Kimberly knew Trini’s style was a bit more grunge but she liked to throw in specialty t-shirts every now and again. It’d work.It’d be just fine.

“Hi, I’d like to purchase that shirt”

“No can do” The young man at the desk shook his head, his nametag reading  _ RJ.  _ “It’s not for sale”

“What? Then  _ why _ is it on display?” Kimberly huffed, god, damnit. This is what she got for wanting to throw together a gift box at the last minute. Everything was blowing up in her face.

“A t-shirt is not bought, but earned” 

Fuck. An eating challenge. 

RJ went to the green t-shirt on the wall and turned it so the back would face Kimberly. The  _ back _ of the shirt read  _ try it...you had it coming.  _ What did a person have to do to deserve karma to send a 30 inch pizza their way? Procrastination. Yeah, that sounds about right.

“O... _ kay” _ Kimberly’s eyes traveled over to the wall of fame behind him, oh god that pizza looked big. “How big are we talking?”

“Thirty inches” His eyes lit up as he used his fingers to create a circle,  _ “Around. _ You can choose whatever toppings you’d like, you have an hour to complete it, no bathroom breaks and unlimited water if you so need it.”

“An hour?” God, that was a  _ lot _ of pizza and  _ so _ little time.

“Mmhm” There weren’t many people who actually  _ won _ the challenge. 

Kimberly seemed a tad bit apprehensive, “And all I get for winning is a t-shirt?” Was one single t-shirt  _ worth _ it all?

_ “And _ your picture on the wall of fame” Like a display girl at a car show, he used his arm to showcase the wall beside him, adding a “Oooooo” As he did so. He lightly chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, “And $300 dollars” 

_ Why didn’t he start with that!?  _ Kimberly’s eyes widened at the prize money, Trini could  _ have _ the t-shirt. Kim could win the fame  _ and _ the cash prize. Game on. 

“Uhm, I guess I’ll do one of those” Kimberly rubbed the back of her neck, “Make it a veggie pizza” If she was going to  _ do _ this she might as well enjoy it.

“Yeah?” Not many people were brave enough to do the challenge, RJ used his fist to pound his chest, “Respect” He leaned away from the front counter to shout, “We’ve got a challenge underway! Let’s set up the drums!”

“Drums?” Oh god, what ritual did she just sign up for?

_ Dun dun dun dun _

_ Dun dun dun dun _

“For ambiance” The man’s smile grew wider, “Welcome to the  _ Jungle”  _

Thank  _ God _ Kimberly was a Power Ranger and could put something like this away. Hell, she made it look  _ easy.  _ The members of the staff and other patrons had to watch in amusement and or horror, as the former  _ cheerleader _ pounded away at the biggest pizza they had ever laid their eyes on. 

_ Do it for Trini…do it for Trini...this was going to be worth it… _

It was going to be a  _ long _ time before Kimberly would want to eat another pizza, that was for damn sure.

*****

The Rock Porium. Now, this was never Kimberly’s scene but she knew the trade store was a staple in Trini’s life. Music was Trini’s therapy, her escape from the world’s problems. She would always carry around her headphones, and even still would climb the mountain every morning to do some yoga to center herself. It was only natural that Kimberly  _ had _ to get something from the only place in town that sold old school vinyl records as well as an abundance of CD’s for dirt cheap. From music and movies, to old video games, to pop culture merchandise, this place was a gold mine to a retro enthusiast. Though, to keep up with competition they did provide CD’s of the modern music for those who still liked to have a physical copy or for display purposes. Surely there had to be something cool here. Outside of the woods, this easily had to be Trini’s favorite place in Angel Grove.

The teenager behind the front desk had short hair with pink streaks in it, her name tag reading Vida in pink with a butterfly, she definitely honed in on Kimberly the moment the prep walked into the store. She didn’t exactly fit in to the alternative scene very well. “Can I help you?” She asked, closing her comic book, clearly she had dealt with those who were lost before.

“Yeah, actually” Kimberly stepped up to the counter, she wasn’t the type to walk around the aisles and  _ wait  _ for assistance. “So I’m making my girlfriend a gift box with all of her favorite places in Angel Grove” The cashier’s brows raised in surprise at a girl like  _ Kimberly _ saying the word  _ girlfriend.  _

“Cool” She honestly looked impressed, her body language completely changing to be a bit more relaxed. It was then Kimberly noticed a bi flag patch, sewn into her work uniform vest, “What’s she into?”

“No I mean like…” Kimberly was  _ so _ full of pizza that all she wanted to do was take a nap, “I need something that says Rock Porium”

“Ohhhhh” Vida was now on the same page, “Oooooh” She winced, her eyes squinting, “Yeah we don’t have that kinda merch”

“What?”

“We don’t have that kinda merch” She repeated, as if Kimberly were a complete and utter idiot for not understanding her the first time. “We’re a trade shop, we sell music. Would you be interested in a CD? A movie? Video game?”

Kimberly looked as if she were punched in the gut, betrayed, “You don’t have  _ anything?” _

“I can interest you in a business card” Vida shrugged nonchalantly, she wasn’t that invested in Kimberly’s plight, “That has our logo on it” 

No there was no way Kimberly could throw a  _ business card  _ with a cup, t-shirt, and an ice cream scoop. That wouldn’t go with the aesthetic, nor would simply throwing in a movie or a record. Shit.  _ Shit.  _ “What am I gonna do?”

“...Not my problem” There really wasn’t anything the cashier could do about it. Ugh, crap this sucked. So much for this box shaping up to be cute. Without the tote bag there was nothing real satisfactory to put all of these hodge podge items in. Now she couldn’t even  _ get _ anything from Trini’s favorite store. Some box this was turning out to be. Ugh. 

Happy one year anniversary Trini, here’s a cup. Stupid. So stupid. What the hell was Trini going to do with an ice cream scoop? Now Kimberly had doubts if she was even going to like the  _ green _ t-shirt. No,  _ no doubts.  _ She already spent the money and got on a wall of fame, there was no turning back now.

*****

_ Krispy Kreme- Check! _

_ Ernie’s Juice Bar- Check! _

_ Watkins Ice Cream- Sorta Check? _

_ Jungle Karma Pizza- Check!!  _

_ Rock Porium- :( _

All that was left on Kimberly’s list was the  _ Storm Chargers.  _ A skateboarding shop that sold equipment for motorcrossing, in line skating and other x-games related materials and supplies. Kimberly noted how cool the miniature skate park was in the back...it didn’t take the pink power ranger long to put two and two together, Trini did a lot of her accessory shopping here. 

“Need help with anything?” A tall,  _ pretty _ blonde approached Kimberly with a gentle smile. She was a far cry nicer than Vida at Rock Porium. “Your first time here?”

“Was it that obvious?” Kimberly laughed, her cheeks flushing, she had to avoid eye contact with the other girl. God, even though she had a girlfriend and would  _ never _ do anything to betray Trini’s trust...she couldn’t help but turn into a mess around pretty girls. 

“Ah it’s okay Rookie, it’s not often we get girls in here” As if on cue, one of the other employees a boy in a yellow shirt burped as loud as possible. His friend giving him a high five, “I’m sure you can imagine why”

“....Oof…”

A pause.

Right! She was here to get Trini something good, “Do you have anything with your logo on it?” The blonde in blue glanced around the store, not having an actual damn clue if she did or not. “Maybe a bag?” If she couldn’t get a tote bag from Watkins Ice Cream, maybe she could get one from here. “I’m trying to make a gift basket for one of my friends...she’s the kind that moves around a lot, in a couple of days it’ll mark the one year anniversary of her living here and-”

“...So  _ you’re  _ Kimberly.” The blonde concluded, clapping her hands together, “Man, T’s always talking about you. Okay. I can  _ totally _ help, here follow me”

T? How well did this blonde know  _ her _ girlfriend? Enough to know that Kimberly existed. “You know Trini?” That was a stupid question, the girl had a  _ nickname  _ for her and everything.

“You don’t forget many faces” The blonde, Tori, started to lead Kimberly to a different section of the store, “She comes here with an Asian guy” She tried to remember Zack’s name, snapping her fingers until coming to the conclusion of “Zane, cool guy” Tori smiled, “He’s signed up for some my private surf lessons”

Sounded like the  _ black ranger _ had a bit of a crush. Trini wasn’t here because she was into skateboarding...she was here to play wing woman to her best friend. Hopeless Zack needed all the help he could get…

“Aha here we are” Tori stopped at a  _ wall _ of beanies, snapbacks and other cool hats, a lesbians dream. “Judging by her style...I’d recommend this” She reached up to pull down a black beanie with the storm chasers logo embroidered onto the side a  _ yellow lightning bolt.  _ How freaking  _ perfect.  _

“I could kiss you” Kimberly stated, the blonde staring at her with deer caught in headlights look.

Oh.

She said that out loud.

Fuck!

“That’s uh…” Kimberly shook her head, trying to shake off whatever awkward moment she just put into the air. “Thank you this is perfect” She plucked the black beanie from Tori’s hand, rolling her thumb over the lightning bolt...Trini was going to  _ love  _ this.

Though without the bag...Kimberly was going to lose points on presentation, a perfectionist like the pink power ranger wasn’t going to let that slide. “...Maybe one more thing...I think there’s something you can help me with”

*****

“I want you to close your eyes”

Trini frowned, her nose turning up in a bit of a huff, “Your hand is  _ over _ my eyes, I already can’t see shit.”

She had a point there. Kimberly sighed, “I have to  _ move _ your surprise, so I need you to keep your eyes  _ closed” _

“Surprise for  _ what?”  _ Trini knew it wasn’t Kimberly’s birthday, nor was it the anniversary of their first date...the first, ahem... _ other things.  _

“Will you just keep them closed?” The pink ranger should have set up the base for Trini to arrive but with knowing the boys...knowing  _ Zack _ she didn’t want to be taking any risks. 

“Fine.” Trini did as she was told and closed her eyes, “But you know I don’t  _ like  _ surprises. I don’t want anything to jump out at me”

“What do you think I’m going to do?”

“I don’t know!” That was the thing about their relationship, Trini never knew what Kimberly had up her sleeve. It was one of the many reasons why she fell so hard for the other girl. The pink ranger’s impulsive tendencies led to spontaneous adventure. Trini always needed that extra push to let herself go and put herself out there. “You could make me put my hand in grapes or cold spaghetti”

“...I can promise you that will  _ never _ happen” Why did Trini’s mind instantly go  _ there? _

Kimberly carefully took a couple of steps back, watching Trini intently. She counted mentally to three before deeming Trini a woman of her word. She wasn’t going to cheat and take a sneak peak. An ice cream scoop, two cups, a beanie, and a t-shirt all rested on the final touch, a longboard. Something that Trini constantly talked about getting but never actually took the initiative to  _ buy  _ it.

“Trini” Kimberly approached her girlfriend, resting her hands on Trini’s biceps, “You came into my life at my lowest. We became Power Rangers, but we became something more. I love you  _ so _ much and I wanted to celebrate this special day”

“It’s not our anniversary…” A pause, “I love you too, Kim”

“It’s not  _ our _ anniversary...but  _ yours”  _ Kimberly smiled, “Angel Grove wouldn’t be  _ home _ without you here” She leaned forward to kiss Trini’s forehead. “You’ve been here for only a  _ year,  _ and our lives have changed forever”

“Kim…” Trini’s voice cracked. Oh yeah, her heart was totally melting on the inside. 

Kimberly smiled, for Trini being such a self proclaimed certified badass...she was such a softie on the inside. The pink ranger stood behind the yellow, wrapping her arms around her waist, “I want you to open your eyes”

Trini opened her eyes to be surprised with little pieces of home. “Wow...you…” Trini leaned back to kiss Kimberly’s cheek. Kim let her girlfriend go so Trini could step forward and check the contents of her surprise. “You know this means we have to get more ice cream” She picked up the metal ice cream scoop, admiring the logo etched inside. “Oh my  _ god _ you did the eating challenge without me!?” Trini fisted the green t-shirt, in complete awe that her girlfriend  _ did  _ something like that without the other rangers there to witness her. “And...oh” She took off her current beanie to put the new one on her head. The yellow lightning bolt was the  _ perfect touch.  _

“You got me a longboard…Kimberly…” Trini was at a loss for things to say, she grabbed the board and stepped over to hug her girlfriend with her free arm. Now she could go around town in style. 

“That’s not even the best part…” Kimberly reached over to flip the longboard, on the other side there was a custom saber tooth tiger roaring on a snowy mountain top for the  _ ultimate cool.  _

“Oh what!? Thank you so much” She kissed her girlfriend, “You’re the  _ best”  _

Ha, mission successful. To think she was worried…

Only the best for her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranger Cameos:
> 
> Shelby Watkins-Dino Charge  
> RJ- Jungle Fury  
> Vida Rocca- Mystic Force  
> Tori Hanson- Ninja Storm


End file.
